1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Academy, Research Institute, and Agency (ARIA) encryption apparatus and method and a method of generating an initialization key for the same, and more particularly, to an aria encryption apparatus and method in which a key initialization and a round operation are performed in a single device, and a method of generating an initialization key for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ARIA algorithm is a symmetric key block cipher algorithm that has been developed by the Korean National Security Research Institute for the public and private use.
In the ARIA algorithm, it is recommended that the number of rounds performed is 12 for 16 byte length key, 24 for 24 byte length key, and 16 for 32 byte 25 length key.
In the ARIA algorithm, encryption is performed by a round operation, and each round includes a substitution operation and a diffusion operation. Performances of such substitution and diffusion operations depend on a hardware resource type and a time period required for the ARIA block encryption.
A conventional ARIA encryption apparatus should have a key initialization circuit separated from a device for performing the round operation. For this reason, a hardware size of the ARIA encryption apparatus inevitably increases. This causes a difficulty in mounting the conventional ARIA encryption apparatus on mobile terminals such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) or hardware-size-limited devices such as smart cards.